draconcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Penetrators
Disclaimer: This Wiki will always remain the DC Wiki, even though DC has ended and switched to Penetrators. Same with the server and all other websites associated with DC. Penetrators is the new series that takes place 2000 years after the events of DC's Season 21. Young 6 year old child Icarus and his adoptive brothers Atticus (8) and Sportacus (10) think they're in for a regular life in the far future, but they are told by their combat teacher Drac that they are special and they have the blood of legendary ancestors. They set out on a quest to recover their real origin and defeat a heinous hourglass named Grain, along with their friends Amoux, Willow, Nugget, Hannah, The Butler Bots, Plum, Boomer, Big Dozz, and Imaginary Core by their side. Heroes Icarus - A seemingly innocent 6 year old boy, Icarus posesses a few rare powers among his friends and neighbors. He has effective hypnosis, mind reading, water control, and the ability to speak to aquatic animals. His signature color is Pink and he is the youngest of the three "Us" brothers. Atticus - An 8 year old boy. Atticus posesses one rare power among his friends and neighbors. He has good control over electricity. His signature color is Lavender and he is the middle of the three "Us" brothers. Also, he has a backpack that also functions as a jetpack and gives garbage dating advice. Sportacus - A 10 year old boy. Sportacus posesses two rare powers among his friends and neighbors. He can spit dangerous acids out of his mouth and he is the only one of his brothers to learn how to hover and jump real high. His signature color is Gold and he is the oldest of the three "Us" brothers. Amoux - A 9 year old girl. Amoux posesses one rare power among her friends and neighbors. She can use a glowing white disc made of pure energy and has abnormal wings. Her signature color is White and she is best friends with Willow. Also, she is angered to a point of rampage when a friend or family gets hurt. Willow - A 10 year old girl. Willow posesses a few rare powers among her friends and neighbors. She can talk TO PLANTS, has nature control, and a mysterious healing aura. Her signature color is Forest Green and she is best friends with Amoux. Nugget - A 2023 year old dog. Nugget posesses many, many rare powers from training with (and being) a legendary warrior in the past. He has complete mastery over undead control, nature control, soul sense (being able to tell if one is pure or evil), incredible dodging skills, and his heavy gauntlets, even in his old age. His signature color is Lime Green and he is a father figure to Icarus and a mentor to Icarus and friends. Hannah - A 2031 year old girl. Hannah posesses many, many rare powers from training with legendary warriors in the past. She has complete mastery over fire control, shapeshifting, her hammer, and being lazy. Hannah should actually be dead, but she is not character nor meteor, so not even the universe knows what to think. Her signature color is Orange and she gives information to the team about things she's recognized from old times, like Imaginary Core and Grain. Drac - A sadly dead man. Drac was a legendary hero, always writing wrongs and doing what was right ever since he was born 2539 years ago. He had mastery over great skills, such as frost control and swordsmanship. He was known as the best duelist in the universe, and was appointed as a combat instructor for his mastery. Sadly, he let himself go once attacked by Frieza. He rotted into a skeleton in a matter of ten seconds because of his curse that he had. Mrs. Conquerer - A 2056 year old girl. Mrs. Conquerer posesses no noticable powers, but extreme intelect from being a former homeworld technician and many machines that assist her in battle, most notably her machine. In Penetrators, she reappears as the leader of the entire world, surprisingly making responsible decisions. She wished infinite life with the dragon balls in order to survive. Imaginary Core - A 2000 something year old formerly good, formerly evil, and now mixed motive core. He was found in a junkyard by Lord Conquerer some time in between the events of DC and Penetrators and since then kept until somebody wanted him. That's when the heroes visit Conquerer, and accept the Imaginary Core into the team, along with four other specimen. Plum - A toy programmed with enhanced learning technology, vocal speech, egg dispensing systems, and tiny grubby hands meant to hold a pole. This model in particular has hands because it is the Hero model, made specifically for home protection and to be an enjoyable item to have. Similar to Ciel 2000 years before it, it can learn new vocabulary, traits, and even it's motives from whoever the owner may be, and is completely loyal to them no matter what. The pole that comes with Plum is able to stretch to huge length and can connect with the hand, spinning so fast it can deflect projectiles. Plum is nothing without it. Boomer - A reincarnation of a fallen Blue Yoshi Mimicing Robot. Originally found in an Egg, it hatched in Icarus' care, to his surprise. Boomer instantly already knew how to talk, walk around, and everything (which was pretty weird at first) but once he told his origin story, it made sense. He is now an organic being, the one thing he always wanted to become, but retains some traits from his old life (eg. being whiny when he doesnt get what he wants, squealing adorably when he does). Ciel - A former tattletail, but now the God Of Creation after Maxis resigned. He has then gained incredible power and wisdom, able to actually know EVERYTHING about everything. He can create life, extinct whole species, and augment his own form. Big Dozzy - An abnormal Dozz who grew to the size of a 10 year old's human palm. Usually, members of this species are tiny and are breathed in and out all of the time, but this one is strange in that regard. Granted, it can still use it's species' time control, but weaker, because of it's massive size and lack of helpers. It was named Big Dozzy because Sportacus is very unoriginal. Dancing Flower - A seemingly innocent talking flower. Later on, it is revealed this is actually Showey, but with his carnivorus flytrap mouth dyed, a different (and squeakier) tone of voice, and a constantly happy mood, aswell as uncontrollable dancing all the time, even when scared. Showey most likely went through some mutation to achieve such a state of tranquillity. Villains Grain - The main antagonist of Season 1. Grain has laid dormant for a very long while, eager to get back into the game and destroy everything, with his new souls. He aims for complete world domination, and the eradication of all living things on it, just to gain more souls. Then, he'll go out to the Galaxy and do it all again. So on, so on. Frieza - The other big antagonist of Season 1. Though not near as important as Grain, he constantly attacks the heroes for their valuable Planet, only to be thwarted by them in one way or another. He and The Grox have basically became the Team Rocket at this point. Themes Penetrators Intro (All Seasons): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXeb9cb6k0I Penetrators Credits (All Seasons): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3TJbTnR7ik[[Category:Planets]] Category:Meteors Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Penetrators